


Консультирующий дракон

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Из всех вариантов жилья в Лондоне я выбрал квартиру с драконом» (с) Джон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Консультирующий дракон

\- Быстрее, Джон!  
Нетерпеливый оклик не оставляет шансов потратить даже секунду на сумку и закинуть её на плечо. Из-за длинных ручек она бьёт по ногам, мешая бегу, однако, чтобы бросить её, не может быть и речи: Шерлок голову оторвёт за потерю улики. Фигурально, конечно. Но всё равно видеть его недовольную мину особого желания у Джона нет.  
\- Быстрее!.. Оу, нет! Нет же!  
Шерлок с досадой машет рукой, кружась на месте, и раздосадовано запускает пальцы в растрепанную шевелюру. Преступник успел сесть в машину сообщника и скрыться за поворотом, только вот упущенный грабитель беспокоит сейчас подбежавшего Джона меньше всего. Выпустив сумку на асфальт, он ошарашено смотрит на Шерлока – человека, на его глазах спрыгнувшего с крыши двухэтажного здания и как ни в чем не бывало продолжившего преследование до отъезжавшей машины.  
Немного успокоившись, Шерлок оставляет в покое волосы, вдруг обращая внимание на Джона.  
\- В чём дело?  
Секундная пауза.  
\- Ни в чём. Возможно. Ты себе ноги не отбил?  
Шерлок на миг хмурится, меряя взглядом здание, и отвечает делано беззаботным голосом:  
\- Всё в порядке, Джон. Идём, за тем углом стоянка такси.  
\- А ты не хочешь посмотреть, что в сумке?  
\- Отдашь Лестрейду, - равнодушно пожимает плечами Шерлок, быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу из переулка. – Там кубки. Пару отпечатков он даже найдёт.  
***

На Бейкер-стрит они едут, храня молчание. Шерлок прикидывает направление дальнейших поисков преступников. Джон насторожено косится на Шерлока. То, что его сосед-детектив, мягко говоря, не совсем обычный человек, он заметил давно. И после почти четырех месяцев в одной квартире можно было привыкнуть ко всему. Но только…  
Мелочи.  
Странности.  
Способности, которых не должно быть. Нет, даже не дедуктивные цепочки и наблюдательность – это, конечно, удивительно, но не невозможно. Но вот как быть с такими прыжками в длину или высоту, превышающими норматив мастера спорта? Списать на хорошую физическую форму? Как быть с умением неведомым образом прожигать разнообразные предметы в гостиной при отсутствии – Джон специально проверял – в доме зажигалок, спичек или чего-то подобного? Всякий раз подозревать использование смеси реактивов? А еще странные звуки по ночам из спальни Шерлока, притом, что туда точно он не водит никого…  
И вот сегодня еще и эта высота.  
Всё время, пока они выбираются из такси и поднимаются к себе, Джон внимательно наблюдает за Шерлоком, пытаясь заметить хоть малейшую хромоту и намёк на дискомфорт, однако Шерлок ведёт себя как ни в чем не бывало. Он первым забирается в ванную и долго плещется в ней, а когда выходит, то Джон удивленно поднимает брови: нечасто люди вот так заматываются сразу в три полотенца от подбородка до пят.  
\- Тебе настолько холодно? – негромко уточняет он, и Шерлок едва заметно вздрагивает. Он явно думал, что Джон уже лег спать.  
\- Да, прохладно.  
\- Ясно.  
Отложив почти дочитанный роман, Джон, зевая, растирает глаза и вдруг замирает от неожиданности: успев подойти к столу, Шерлок всматривается в экран ноутбука, только вот даже в полумраке гостиной из-под полотенца видны очень странные ступни.  
Первые слова застревают в горле.  
\- Ш-Шерлок… - почти севшим голосом всё-таки зовёт Джон. – Твои ноги…  
От досадливого шумного выдоха по комнате пробегает ветерок.  
\- Я собираюсь лечь спать, Джон, - ровным голосом отвечает Шерлок, закрывая крышку ноутбука.  
\- Но что… что это?  
Пройдя Афганистан, Джон искренне считал, что готов ко всему. Но он совершенно не ожидал испытать ощущение мороза по коже при виде изумрудно-зеленой чешуи на ступнях соседа. А когда этот сосед ещё и поворачивается, то и вовсе вжимается в спинку кресла, поймав взгляд светящихся ледяной синевой глаз с вертикальными зрачками.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь это узнать, Джон.  
\- Кто ты?.. – Джон нервно сглатывает. – Ч-что ты?  
Ледяной свет тускнеет. Глаза возвращают обычный серо-голубой цвет, а за одернутым полотенцем уже не видно ни ног, ни кистей рук.  
Медленно пройдя до двери, Шерлок чуть оборачивается.  
\- Банда Эмерсона скрывается в Сохо. Больше негде. Мы займемся их поисками завтра с утра.  
Тряхнув головой, Джон оглядывается на совершенно обыденно выглядящего соседа. Мысль: «Показалось» возникает мгновенно.  
\- Да, хорошо. Ладно. Спокойной ночи?  
\- Спокойной.  
Шерлок бесшумно скрывается в дверном проёме, оставляя Джона наедине с собой.  
*** 

Личный блог доктора Джона Х. Уотсона  
15 мая

СТРАННОСТИ И ВИДЕНИЯ

_Да, я помню, что обещал описать здесь пару дел, но в Новой Зеландии времени особо не было. А потом мы с Шерлоком начали ещё одно расследование. Он, правда, сейчас ловит воров сам (если уже не поймал). А я хотел написать о другом.  
Видения. Что вы думаете об этом, м?  
Как бы вы себя чувствовали, если б ваш знакомый на ваших глазах вдруг покрылся чешуёй? Или отрастил хвост? Или… не знаю… посмотрел на вас взглядом какого-то мифологического существа?  
P.S. Я трезв. Мне просто интересно в порядке… м… гипотезы. _

Нажав кнопку «Опубликовать», Джон разминает шею и, потянувшись, встаёт со стула. Удрать-то Шерлок за грабителем удрал, но вот за продуктами он вряд ли зайдёт. А значит, нужно отправляться в супермаркет – на одном внезапно купленном соседом пиве долго не проживёшь.  
Очередная ссора с кассовым аппаратом не прибавляет оптимизма, так что, когда Джон, чертыхаясь, выбирается с пакетами из супермаркета, демонстративная остановка черного автомобиля и распахнутая дверь не вызывают ничего, кроме раздражения.  
Слегка наклонившись, Майкрофт указывает на сидение рядом.  
– Позвольте вас подвезти, Джон.  
– Не нуждаюсь.  
– …И заодно задать пару вопросов. Это важно, поверьте.  
Шумно вздохнув, Джон с недовольным видом забирается в машину. Водитель тут же мягко трогается с места.  
– Что вам нужно?  
– Понять, – невозмутимо отвечает Майкрофт, медленно поворачивая ручку зажатого между колен зонта. – Почему вы не сочли нужным сохранить доверенную вам тайну Шерлока и поведали о ней всему Лондону через ваш блог?  
– Простите, какую тайну? – искренне недоумевает Джон.  
– Тайну его второй сущности. Вы практически прямым текстом заявили сегодня в блоге, что мой брат – не только человек, но ещё и несколько иное существо.  
Джон задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд. Затем выдыхает и коротко смеётся.  
– Майкрофт, ваше чувство юмора…  
– Я не шутил, Джон.  
– Слушайте, я и не знал, что политики могут устраивать такие розыгрыши. Ловко придумано. Пять баллов.  
Майкрофт терпеливо ждёт, пока Джон выразит все эмоции, а потом поворачивает голову, и смешок у Джона застревает в горле.  
Глаза. С вертикальными зрачками и ледяным светом, столь ослепительно ярким, что больно смотреть. Точно такие же, как у Шерлока ночью.  
– Мой бог…  
– Я взял на себя смелость удалить последнюю запись в вашем блоге и на будущее попросил бы не затрагивать эту тему на публичных ресурсах. То, что Шерлок счёл возможным показать вам своё второе я, говорит о доверии и потребности в помощи, – машина останавливается перед домом 221б. – Хорошего дня, Джон.  
– Но постойте, кто вы?.. Кто вы с ним?  
– Драконы, – просто сообщает Майкрофт, возвращая глазам нормальный цвет.  
*** 

В квартиру Джон поднимается, испытывая смешанные чувства. Сняв куртку, он рассовывает продукты по холодильнику и шкафам и, закончив с этим, озадаченно смотрит на спальню Шерлока: судя по скинутому на кресло в гостиной пальто, он уже дома.  
– Шерлок? – приблизившись к двери, Джон несколько раз стучит костяшками пальцев. – Ты тут? Можем поговорить?  
– Чего ты хотел, Джон? – доносится низкий голос из-за двери.  
– Я сейчас видел твоего брата. Ну и… Не знаю, что думать.  
Некоторое время из комнаты не доносится ни звука. Потом слышится глухой стук, будто что-то упало, и дверь открывается.  
– Проблемы? – задаёт вопрос одетый в чёрные рубашку и брюки Шерлок, приваливаясь к дверному косяку.  
Джон отступает на шаг.  
– Майкрофт сказал мне, что ты дракон. Вы оба, если быть точным.  
– Да, – невозмутимо подтверждает Шерлок. – Что дальше?  
Молчание.  
– Я думал, мне показалось, – наконец, пожимает плечами Джон, чувствуя себя совсем странно, и Шерлок, закатив глаза, распахивает дверь, жестом предлагая войти. Кивнув в сторону кровати, он дожидается, когда Джон сядет на край, и становится перед ним.  
– Что ты хочешь знать?  
– М-м… Как такое возможно, наверное.  
– Не представляю. Я таким родился. Следующий вопрос?  
– Ты можешь становиться драконом по своему желанию?  
– Да.  
– И… и что добавляется?  
Шерлок молчит, предоставляя Джону возможность увидеть самому.  
Первыми меняются глаза – начинают светиться двумя льдинками.  
Затем заостряются кончики ушей, и на голове вырастает костяной гребень. Шерлок расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки, открывая блестящие изумрудные чешуйки, покрывающие тело до основания шеи. Такие же появляются на руках, и Джон подаётся вперёд, приглядываясь к ним.  
– Моя вторая форма, Джон. Половинное превращение.  
– А бывает и целое?  
– Разумеется.  
Не в силах усидеть на месте, Джон встаёт и медленно обходит Шерлока, изучая, словно диковинную зверушку.  
– До сих пор не уверен, что мне это не снится.  
Шерлок хмыкает.  
– Серьёзно. То, что ты вот такой… А зачем ты показался мне? Майкрофт сказал, тебе нужна помощь?  
Благодушное настроение у Шерлока сдувает мигом. Подавив желание огрызнуться из-за непрошеного вмешательства брата, он подходит к прикроватной тумбочке и вытаскивает из неё розоватый флакон. Бросив его Джону, принимается расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, а затем и брюки.  
– Шерлок?  
– Да, нужна. Принеси побольше ваты, если хочешь помочь.  
– Что ж… Эм. Хорошо.  
*** 

«Я не буду об этом думать, – мысленно говорит себе Джон, поднимаясь в собственную спальню за аптечкой. – Совсем…»  
Вытащив упаковку ваты, он закрывает медицинский саквояж и быстро возвращается к Шерлоку, только вот у вытянувшегося на постели знакомого человека обнаруживаются длинный шипастый хвост и пара перепончатых крыльев. Обхватив когтистыми руками подушку, Шерлок недовольно тянет:  
– Закрой дверь. Сквозняк.  
– Как скажешь.  
Выполнив просьбу, Джон с восхищением разглядывает переливающуюся в свете ночника изумрудно-зелёную чешую. Крылья медленно поднимаются и опускаются в такт дыханию. Хвост скоро начинает постукивать по полу, а потом и вовсе обвивает ноги Джона, подталкивая к кровати.  
– Если ты закончил пялиться, займись делом. Открывай флакон, вату и начинай втирать масло мне в спину.  
– Что, прости?  
– Флакон в твоей руке. Розовое масло. У меня тускнеет чешуя. Если его не втирать, она скоро начнёт отслаиваться, а это неприятно.  
– Никогда не слышал, чтобы драконы мазали чешую розовым маслом.  
– И часто ты имел с ними дело?  
Джон разводит руками.  
– Туше.  
Сев на оставленный край кровати, он отрывает кусок ваты, щедро поливает его маслом из флакона и осторожно проводит между лопатками. Шерлок испускает блаженное: «Грхм», шире разводя крылья и пряча в подушку лицо.  
– Сильнее, – глухо распоряжается он. – И ничего не пропускай. Не жалей масла.  
Губы Джона сами собой расползаются в широкой улыбке.  
– И ничего смешного!  
– Как ты узнал? Ты же меня не видишь.  
– По дыханию.  
Окончательно разомлев, Шерлок полностью расслабляется, размеренно вдыхая воздух и испуская в сторону зеленоватые искорки. В первый раз заметив их, Джон в восторге застывает, пока Шерлок с нетерпеливым ворчанием не ведёт крылом.  
– Всё-всё, продолжаю… Просто это… Красиво.  
Сноп изумрудных и золотистых искорок вздымается в воздух. Поднявшись на несколько дюймов, они плавно опускаются и гаснут, лишь коснувшись простыни и ковра.  
– Потрясающе!  
Навострив уши, Шерлок бросает косой взгляд через плечо на восхищённого друга и с самым самовлюблённым видом подгребает под себя вторую подушку, подставляя Джону шею.  
– Шерлок Холмс. Единственный в мире консультирующий дракон.  
Вылив остаток масла на вату, Джон старательно втирает его в чешую на шее, отмечая, как ярко начинает она блестеть сразу после этого. Явно довольный присвоенным титулом Шерлок окончательно распластывается на кровати и с низким урчанием прикрывает глаза. Постепенно оно стихает, так что когда Джон заканчивает полировать чешуйки, Шерлок уже не реагирует ни на какие слова.  
Изумрудный дракон сладко спит.  
*** 

«Из всех вариантов жилья в Лондоне я выбрал квартиру с драконом».  
Сонно обдумав эту мысль, Джон широко зевает и, потянувшись, поворачивает голову к будильнику. Редкий случай: уснуть так глубоко, что встать после шестого сигнала, а не за четверть часа до него. И найти причину удаётся без особого труда.  
«Дракон».  
Джон размышляет на эту тему, пока принимает душ и спускается к завтраку. Облачившись в синий халат, Шерлок уже сидит с ноутбуком на диване, что-то лихорадочно печатая. Неторопливо приготовив тосты и чай, Джон протягивает кружку Шерлоку, которую тот хватает и выпивает чай, не глядя, тут же возвращая пустой.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – пожимает плечами Джон, думая, как бы подвести разговор к нужной теме. Дождавшись паузы в печатании и сделав глоток чая из собственной кружки, уточняет:  
– Как спина?  
– Прекрасно, – коротко отвечает Шерлок, поглощенный перепиской.  
– Стало легче?  
– Да. Намного.  
– Понятно… Знаешь, я заметил, они у тебя там не одного цвета. Словно ты… Не дотягивался. Возможно. И просто выливал масло на себя.  
– Так и было.  
– Ясно.  
Потоптавшись на месте, Джон уносит кружки на кухню и, ополоснув их вместе с тарелкой из-под тостов, возвращается к по-прежнему занятому Шерлоку.  
– Слушай, если вдруг тебе было недостаточно, и твоей спине нужно ещё, то я… м-м… готов помочь.  
Пальцы Шерлока замирают над клавиатурой. Повернув голову к Джону, он окидывает его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, едва заметно усмехается и набирает ещё два слова, допечатывая письмо.  
– Это было настолько хорошо? – ровным голосом уточняет он.  
– Что именно?  
– Терапия драконом. У тебя отпечаток подушки на щеке, Джон. Проспал до будильника. Очевидно. А потом связал этот факт со мной.  
Ткнув клавишу Enter, Шерлок расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана. Поняв, что отнекиваться глупо, Джон разводит руками.  
– Так и есть. Честно говоря, давно так не высыпался, вот и… Подумал, что из-за тебя.  
– Да.  
– М?  
– Звук особой частоты. Близок к ультразвуку, издаваемому дельфинами. Я прекрасно осведомлен о своём воздействии на чужой организм.  
Прочитав полученный ответ, Шерлок закрывает ноутбук, встаёт и, обогнув Джона, идёт в сторону своей спальни. На ходу добавляет:  
– Ответ на твой вопрос: да.  
– На который?  
– Обзаведись розовым маслом, Джон, – сообщив это, Шерлок закрывает дверь.  
Оставшись один, Джон довольно потирает ладони. Похоже, удастся послушать успокаивающее урчание дракона ещё хотя бы раз.  
*** 

Начавшись с умиротворяющего утра, воскресный день просто не мог пройти вот так. Все планы на тихое чтение и вкусную еду обычно идут прахом, когда у Шерлока незаконченное расследование. Нетерпеливо выдернув Джона из-за обеденного стола, он быстро ловит такси и распоряжается ехать на окраину Лондона к заброшенному заводу.  
\- Шерлок, может, объяснишь, зачем мы здесь? – интересуется Джон полутора часами позже, пройдя несколько пустынных коридоров вместе с ним.  
\- Тс-с!  
Неожиданно зажав ладонью рот, Шерлок затаскивает его в дверной проём и прижимает к стене. Возмутиться таким обращением Джон не успевает – издалека слышатся шаги и приближающиеся голоса.  
\- А ты уверен, что можно оставить всё так? Без охраны? – терзается сомнениями обладатель писклявого голоса.  
\- Уверен, - басит его напарник.  
\- Но я слышал, что этот ищейка унюхал наш след. Что, если он появится здесь?  
\- Никто не знает про это место, Том, - хмыкает старший. – И мы отъезжаем ненадолго. А если и сунется, тем лучше. Вернёмся и разберёмся.  
Шерлок и Джон задерживают дыхание, когда, хохоча, двое преступников проходят мимо их укрытия. Шаги постепенно стихают вдали.  
Выждав ещё с полминуты, Джон бормочет в прижатые к губам пальцы:  
\- Я укушу тебя за руку, если ты её не уберёшь.  
Всё обдумывая подслушанный разговор, Шерлок не сразу понимает, что ему сказали, но после мгновенно отдёргивает руку и, отступив в сторону, с опаской смотрит на Джона.  
\- Ты, правда, бы это сделал?  
\- Кто знает, - пожимает плечами тот. – Ну что, выбираемся?  
\- Нет, я должен сначала увидеть.  
\- Ч… Что? Шерлок, подожди! – догоняет продолжившего путь Шерлока Джон. – Ты слышал, что он сказал? Они где-то рядом! И скоро вернутся сюда!  
\- Мы успеем.  
\- Но, может, хотя бы позвоним Лестрейду?  
\- У этих людей должны быть списки агентов МИ-6. Майкрофт будет очень недоволен, если полиция сунет в них нос.  
\- С каких пор тебя заботит его мнение? И… - Джон почти бежит, пытаясь подстроиться под широкий шаг. – И подожди! Что значит «списки»? Мы же расследуем серию грабежей!  
\- Так и было, пока я не узнал, что эта банда влезла в комп секретаря с Воксхолл-кросс. Он умудрился принести документы в свой дом, чтобы поработать ночью. Досадная оплошность. Стоила ему работы.  
\- Ещё бы… И тебя подключили к этому делу?  
\- Нет, но если я их найду, Майкрофт на полмесяца оставит меня в покое. Вот сюда!..  
До нужной комнаты идти приходится порядком, по многочисленным лестницам и переходам между корпусами. Откуда Шерлоку известно направление - Джон не представляет, но подозревает, что из записки от бездомных или чего-то в этом роде.  
Наконец, они выбираются в наиболее старый и разваливающийся из корпусов, где оказывается две обжитых комнаты. Прибавив шаг, Шерлок бросается в первую из них, ловко огибая провалы в полу и подскакивая к мешкам в углу. Джону везёт меньше: зацепившись за незаметную от двери тонкую проволоку, он падает, безуспешно пытаясь удержать равновесие, а заодно и стаскивая скатерть со стола.  
Шерлок оборачивается на грохот.  
\- Джон?  
В три шага оказавшись рядом, помогает выбраться из-под вещей.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Нормально, - уцепившись за протянутую руку, Джон поднимается и вскрикивает. – Ауч!  
\- Что?  
\- Нога. Похоже, я подвернул её, - оперевшись о стол, он опускается на ближайший стул. – Смотри то, что нужно, Шерлок. Времени у нас мало.  
\- Да… Конечно.  
Дождавшись, пока Джон расшнурует ботинок и снимет носок, Шерлок приглядывается к лодыжке и, убедившись, что внешних признаков вывиха или перелома не наблюдается, возвращается к осмотру мешков с краденным.  
\- Здесь антиквариат. Минимум, из трёх квартир. Министерская в их числе. Так, а тут… - достаёт изумрудную шкатулку. – Судя по печати, музейная вещь. Очевидно, тоже украдена. Год… нет, пожалуй, полтора назад. Но здесь нет бумаг…  
Нахмурившись, Шерлок оглядывает просторную комнату, свалку из вещей, затем - Джона, уже надевшего ботинок обратно и попытавшегося встать.  
\- Всё нормально, - заявляет тот, перехватив встревоженный взгляд. – Может, они… не знаю… Их здесь вообще нет.  
\- Нет, они именно здесь. Больше негде, - обогнув груду мешков, Шерлок направляется к двери в соседнюю комнату.  
Оставшись один, Джон пробует сделать несколько шагов, стискивая зубы. Больно. Нужны холод, повязка и, возможно, рентген. Мысль о расстоянии до выхода из здания, о всех этих переходах и ступеньках до стоянки такси не вызывает положительных эмоций, но деваться особо некуда.  
\- Шерлок!.. Ну что там? Ты скоро?  
\- Нашёл! – из соседней комнаты доносятся шорох бумаг и стук падающих предметов. – Я уничтожу их и заберу тебя.  
\- Заберёшь меня? – вполголоса повторяет Джон, настораживаясь и думая, что не так с этой фразой.  
Но все мысли разом выбивает вспышка пламени, алой стеной закрывающего дверной проём.  
\- Шерлок! – позабыв о ноге, в ужасе кричит Джон, готовый броситься в комнату, но не успевает сделать и двух шагов, когда из-за стены пламени появляются сначала вытянутая морда, изумрудно-зелёная шея, а потом и остальное туловище дракона.  
\- Бумаги уничтожены, Джон, - как ни в чём не бывало низким голосом заявляет существо с высоты в два человеческих роста, пока тот во все глаза пялится на живого дракона. – Забирайся ко мне на шею.  
\- Что?!  
Даже в таком обличии Шерлоку удаётся крайне выразительно закатить глаза.  
\- Ты повредил ногу. Идти нам далеко. Быстрее будет довезти тебя до стоянки такси.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты что, не мечтал покататься на драконе? – нетерпеливо добавляет Шерлок, склоняя голову перед Джоном.  
\- Вообще-то, мечтал, - всё ещё ошарашенный Джон перекидывает ногу через подставленную шею, садясь верхом и чувствуя себя до крайности странно. – Хочется протереть глаза, знаешь ли...  
\- Лучше держись, - выпрямляется Шерлок, разворачиваясь и перебираясь к двери.  
Едва не сверзившись на пол, Джон находит этот совет нелишним.  
\- За что? – деловито уточняет он, оглядывая перепончатые крылья с когтями на концах, мощные лапы и длинную шею, слишком широкую и гладкую, чтобы мечтать её обхватить.  
\- За уши.  
\- Прости?  
Шерлок нетерпеливо поворачивает морду, вызывая детское желание пропищать что-то вроде: «Не ешь меня. Я невкусный». И выразительно смотрит в глаза. Словно под гипнозом, до крайности осторожно Джон протягивает руку, пока не касается большого кожистого уха. Прохладного, мягкого, достаточно упругого.  
Понаблюдав за этим своими раскосыми льдистыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками, Шерлок рокочущим голосом уточняет:  
\- Страшно?  
Почти не дыша, Джон кивает, отвечает едва слышно:  
\- Да.  
\- Понимаю, - сочувственно сообщает дракон и после секундной паузы вдруг улыбается во всю морду, и закатывается низким смехом.  
Глядя на него, улыбаться начинает и Джон, облегченно выдыхая и цепляясь обеими руками за уши.  
\- Поехали, Шерлок, - бодро командует он.  
\- Поехали? Ну что ты… - Шерлок выпрямляется, расправляя летучемышиные крылья. – Только полетели.  
***

По коридорам заброшенного здания несётся нечто крупное, оставляя за собой облако пыли и мусора, ловко лавируя на поворотах.  
– Это безумие! – кричит Джон, вцепившись в длинные, свернутые в трубочку, остроконечные уши и изредка даже пытаясь как-то рулить.  
– Да! – соглашается Шерлок. – Но тебе оно нравится!  
Ветер свистит в ушах обоих, пока они минуют два здания из трёх. В последнем дракон вынужденно снижает скорость – слишком узкие коридоры и, вырулив на первый этаж, резко взмывает вверх, под самый потолок, где зависает, уцепившись когтем за вентиляцию на одной стороне и уперевшись лапами в противоположную стену.  
– Шерлок, что…  
– Тс-с!  
Джон замолкает на полуслове, глядя на хищно раздувающиеся ноздри. Внизу щёлкает замок двери, и в коридоре появляются два субъекта – в том, что пониже, Джон мгновенно узнаёт позавчерашнего грабителя, бросившего сумку с кубками и сумевшего от них удрать.  
Тем временем, двое незнакомцев прикрывают дверь и идут по коридору, переговариваясь.  
– Марк сказал, что этот Холмс может оказаться здесь. Надо перевезти товар, – басит тот, что повыше.  
– Согласен. Только придётся дождаться ночи. За ним приедут не раньше семи.  
– Это да… Проклятье! Где мы ещё такое место найдём? Попадись мне этот Холмс, я бы его...  
В этот момент Джон отвлекается на дракона, принявшегося бесшумно ползти вниз по стене. Оказавшись практически над головами грабителей, Шерлок терпеливо ждёт, когда они пройдут под ним, и после, шкрябнув когтем, роняет на пол кусочек штукатурки.  
Преступники мгновенно оборачиваются на шум, застывая на месте.  
Шерлок улыбается во всю морду, демонстрируя оскаленную пасть.  
– Бу.  
Дикий вопль сотрясает стены. В следующую секунду грабители закатывают глаза и падают навзничь.  
*** 

– Он мог заработать инфаркт, Шерлок, – замечает Джон двумя минутами позже, щупая пульс и проверяя зрачки у отключившихся грабителей. – Они оба. И ничего смешного!  
Разлегшись рядом на полу, Шерлок давит очередной смешок, в задумчивости подпирая когтем подбородок и машинально постукивая хвостом. Потом ему это надоедает, и хвост оборачивается вокруг пояса Джона, поднимая его над полом.  
– Шерлок, – с бесконечным терпением выдыхает тот. – Поставь. Меня. На место.  
– Ты уже достаточно проверил.  
– Сейчас же!  
Вздохнув и слегка опалив волосы лежащему поближе субъекту, Шерлок поднимается на лапы и легко усаживает Джона себе на шею. Повозмущаться на эту тему тот не успевает – грабители приходят в себя, хлопая глазами и тут же предпринимая попытку отползти назад.  
– Не поможет, – участливо качает головой Шерлок, чем вызывает у младшего непрекращающуюся икоту.  
– Т-ты… ты… Пожалуйста, не ешь нас! – всхлипывая, басит старший.  
– Не могу этого пообещать.  
– Шерлок, – призывает его к порядку Джон.  
– Ладно, – закатывает глаза дракон. – Но я не буду их есть в том случае, если они сейчас же отправятся в Скотланд-Ярд и сознаются во всех преступлениях.  
– К-каких преступ-ик-лениях? – бормочет младший.  
– Семь грабежей, – с готовностью загибает коготь Шерлок. – Три кражи со взломом. Два нанесения телесных повреждений средней тяжести. И ещё шпионаж.  
– Какой… ик… шпионаж?! – визгливо возмущается младший. – Не было ничего! Ничего… ик… не было!  
Зубы дракона щёлкают перед самым его носом  
– Не надо. Мне. Лгать. Я видел у вас списки агентов.  
– Мы не читали эти списки! – выкрикивает старший и шарахается в сторону от метнувшейся к нему морды дракона, практически распластываясь по полу. – Честное слово! Мы взяли их случайно. Совсем случайно! Поверьте!  
Голова отодвигается, позволяя присесть на полу. Шерлок медленно обходит грабителей по кругу, заставляя мелко трястись и сжиматься при приближении шуршащего хвоста.  
– Вы взяли их потому, что поняли, что это, – рокочет Шерлок, косясь на них и отслеживая реакцию. – И решили продать.  
– Нет… ик... Да… – распускает сопли младший. – Пожалуйста, мы, правда, их даже не читали!.. И никому не показывали…  
Сделав ещё круг, Шерлок останавливается за спинами воров и опускает морду так, что дыханием шевелит недожженные волосы на затылках.  
– А знаете ли вы, что я могу заглянуть в ваши мысли? И если я увижу, что вы лжёте…  
– Нет-нет! Пожалуйста! – машут руками преступники, разворачиваясь. – Мы сказали правду! Проверяйте!  
Притихший Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок пристально смотрит в глаза то одному, то второму, и зажмуривается на долгую минуту.  
Потом открывает глаза, сияние которых становится нестерпимо ярким.  
– Ну, хорошо, – выносит вердикт он. – Но в остальном вы сознаетесь полиции.  
– Д-да, да, конечно…  
– И если я узнаю, что вы этого не сделали, то я учую вас, найду и сожру обоих.  
Воришки нервно сглатывают.  
– Мы поняли.  
Они торопливо поднимаются на ноги и, поддерживая друг друга, бросаются к выходу. Дождавшись, пока хлопнет дверь, Джон насторожено косится на Шерлока.  
– Ты, правда, смог бы съесть человека?  
– На вкус как курица, – равнодушно отвечает тот.  
– Эм… Ясно. Хм… Ну а… мысли. Телепатия. Ты действительно ей владеешь? В таком вот… виде.  
Дракон медленно поворачивает морду к Джону. Очень пристально смотрит в глаза. Потом выразительно хмыкает и молча идёт к выходу из здания.  
Джон считает, что лучше не спрашивать больше ни о чём.  
*** 

С такси им везёт: три минуты ожидания для такого пустынного закоулка – неслыханная редкость. Перед появлением машины Шерлок ссаживает Джона на асфальт и исчезает в серебристом облаке, чтобы возникнуть уже в прежнем виде – в пальто, с шарфом, двумя руками и ногами. Но когда они забираются в остановившийся кэб и называют адрес, Джон не может удержаться от смеха при виде двух сильно покрасневших ушей.  
Глянув на себя в зеркало на лобовом стекле, Шерлок недовольно закатывает глаза.  
– Я просил за них держаться, а не выкручивать.  
– Ну, извини, – всё ещё хихикает Джон. – Я вообще удивился, что они у тебя были. Всё-таки у ящериц их…  
– Я не ящерица! – гневно рявкает Шерлок, чем заставляет водителя нервно оглянуться.  
– Ладно, – успокаивающе поднимает руки Джон.  
– Не смей сравнивать меня с…  
– Хорошо-хорошо! Как скажешь. Не надо на меня рычать  
– Я не рычал.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Шерлок недовольно отворачивается к окну  
Уши медленно возвращают привычный цвет.  
*** 

Рентген не требуется – травматолог находит у Джона лишь небольшое растяжение и обходится повязкой. Уже позже, дохромав до гостиной, Джон видит Шерлока с мобильником в руке.  
– …Да, инспектор. Я всего лишь взял с них слово, что они признаются… Дракон? Инспектор, вы же взрослый человек. Драконов не бывает… – прижав плечом мобильник к уху, Шерлок подходит к Джону и забирает из рук один из флаконов, тут же откручивая колпачок и принюхиваясь. – Нет, не надо жаловаться… Нет… Зато эффективно! Преступники подписали признание, – капнув масло на палец, растирает, потом завинчивает флакон и с кивком возвращает Джону. – Да, Джон в курсе… Нормально воспринял. Мог догадаться и раньше… Всё. До связи.  
Хмуро отключив мобильник, Шерлок кладёт его на стол и сцепляет пальцы за спиной.  
– И кому же он собрался жаловаться? – любопытствует Джон, устроившись на диване и расставив склянки на низком столике рядом с ним.  
– Майкрофту, – недовольно поджимает губы Шерлок. – Нельзя показывать гражданским, кто мы есть.  
– Но мне ты показал.  
– Да.  
– И тем двоим.  
Вздохнув, Шерлок с мрачным видом поворачивается к Джону, ожидая продолжения нотаций, но слышит неожиданное:  
– И правильно сделал.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Да, – отвечает тот с честным взглядом. – Сомневаюсь, что они когда-то решатся на кражу.  
– Да, маловероятно.  
– А какие у них были лица!..  
Оба по-мальчишески улыбаются друг другу и, не выдержав, прыскают от смеха, довольные проведённой вылазкой. Шерлок берёт с тарелки на столе принесённое миссис Хадсон печенье и бросает одно Джону. Откусив от своего, жуя, прохаживается по гостиной, обращая внимание на батарею флаконов и пакет с ватой.  
– Вижу, ты всерьёз озаботился своим сном.  
– Твоей чешуёй, Шерлок.  
– Она вторична.  
– А вот и нет.  
– А вот и да.  
Дохрустев печеньем, Джон тянется к ближайшему флакону с маслом.  
– Думай, как хочешь, Шерлок. А лучше принимай свою другую форму. Я сбился со счёта, сколько их у тебя.  
– Больше, чем у обычных людей, – остановившись перед Джоном, он засовывает руки в карманы брюк. – Не надо этого.  
– Чего?  
– Мне хватило вчера. Сегодня уже лишнее.  
– Так, – Джон прикрывает глаза. – Шерлок, в чём дело?  
– Ни в чём.  
– Ты же сам попросил меня. Вчера.  
– Не думал, что ты согласишься, – пожимает плечами Шерлок, и Джон, оставив в покое масло, наклоняется вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени и сцепляя пальцы в замок.  
– Давай разберёмся. Тебе реально помогает эта штука. Я видел твою спину сегодня, чешуя стала выглядеть лучше.  
– Да.  
– Однако не настолько, чтобы выровнялся цвет, потому что до меня ты сам поливал маслом её. Насколько дотягивался.  
– Верно.  
– И утром согласился, чтобы я повторил.  
– Я лишь посоветовал купить масло.  
– Нет, Шерлок. Ты согласился на мой уход за твоей спиной и мой нормальный сон. Поэтому живо снял рубашку и покрылся чешуёй!  
– Но…  
– Приказ доктора.  
В игре кто кого переглядит побеждает Джон, убеждённый в своей правоте. Шерлок неохотно расстёгивает пуговицы, ворча:  
\- Мне нужен этот диван. Освободи его.  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью поднимается Джон.  
\- Он нужен мне целиком. А у вас болит нога, доктор. Как ты собрался стоять?  
\- Подставлю стул, - чуть поморщившись, Джон отодвигает столик от дивана и идёт за стулом. – Ну и?  
Смирившись со своей участью, Шерлок закрывает дверь в гостиную, поворачивая ручку до щелчка замка. Затем скидывает рубашку и на несколько дюймов спускает брюки – ровно настолько, сколько нужно для хвоста – и вытягивается на диване. Заострившиеся уши вызывают у наблюдающего за этим Джона неконтролируемый смех.  
И даже заледеневшие драконьи глаза уже не пугают, так что Шерлок с ворчанием погребает под себя подушки и выразительно кивает на собственную, покрывшуюся чешуёй спину.  
\- Извини-извини, - отсмеявшись, Джон щедро поливает маслом кусок ваты, сразу прикладывая между лопатками, к цепочке костяных наростов, из-за чего дракон в неполном превращении, как и накануне, блаженно прикрывает глаза.  
\- Ур-р-р…  
\- Знаешь, по-моему, ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя таким. Довольным. Смущаешься что ли…  
Шерлок лениво поворачивает голову, открывая правый глаз.  
\- Верно, Джон, - низким голосом подтверждает он. - Ты узнал мою тайну, и мне придётся тебя сожрать.  
\- Не думаю, что я вкусный  
\- На завтрак.  
Шерлок вновь утыкается носом в подушку. С сомнением покосившись на торчащие уши, Джон продолжает полировать каждую чешуйку. Урчание становится громким и практически непрерывным.  
Только через десять минут Шерлок заворочается на диване и как бы невзначай сообщит:  
\- Я не любитель курицы.  
\- Ясно.  
Вылив уже две трети флакона масла на дракона, Джон отрывает ещё ваты. Она темнеет при прикосновении к тем местам, где чешуя тусклее. И потому им уделяется куда больше внимания и розового масла.  
А ещё он чувствует, как тяжелеет голова и начинают слипаться глаза. Всё сильнее и сильнее… Довольный собой Шерлок, хитро прищурившись, отворачивается к спинке дивана. И старательно удерживает себя от выпускания искорок – не стоит мешать засыпать доброму доктору, получившему подтверждение случайно узнанной тайны – как на время сделать совершенно беспомощным дракона.  
*** 

«Вероятно, чего-то такого и надо было ожидать… – думает Джон следующим вечером, выходя из поликлиники и направляясь к пабу. – Ну, дракон… Бывает».  
Грегори Лестрейд уже ждёт его за стойкой с большой кружкой пива.  
– Мне то же, что и ему, – заказывает Джон, отдавая купюру бармену. – Грег.  
– Здравствуй, Джон, – привстав, с готовностью пожимает ему руку тот. – Я смотрю, ты задержался.  
– Да, пришлось немного. Ты здесь давно?  
– Минут десять. Сдал последнее дело и решил, что это надо отметить. Не каждый день банда серийных грабителей пишет явку с повинной.  
Получив кружку и отпив немного, Джон усмехается в пену.  
– И чья ж это заслуга?  
– Не напоминай, – морщится Грегори. – Знаешь, за такие штуки я должен две недели не давать ему дел. Он это тоже хорошо знает.  
– Что он такого сделал?  
– Что он сделал?! Джон, эти двое подняли на уши всё управление, вломившись в здание с криками: «Спасите нас! Арестуйте поскорее, а то он нас сожрёт!» Медикам стоило большого труда успокоить их.  
Джон сдавленно смеётся, закрыв лицо кружкой.  
– Но они же сознались.  
– Их показания на дополнительной проверке, потому что из-за упоминаний о драконе их считают психами. «Нам угрожал гигантский дракон! Он спалил нам волосы, и если бы не маленький храбрый наездник, то сожрал бы прямо там!» – глотнув пива, Грегори внезапно хмурится. – Кстати, «наездник»? Ты что, серьёзно?  
– Ну… м-м… Да.  
– Везёт. Меня он не катал.  
– Это вышло случайно. Мы спешили и...  
– И каково это? Летать на драконе?  
Джон на миг прикрывает глаза, вспоминая ветер в ушах и крутые повороты.  
– Потрясающе, – искренне произносит он, делая знак принести ещё пива. – До сих пор с трудом верю, что это было, и что Шерлок… Ты давно знаешь?  
– Почти четыре года. Майкрофт рассказал, когда я его…– Грегори осекается. – Ну, в общем…  
– Что? – настораживается Джон, отодвигая пиво.  
Грегори наоборот отпивает ещё и слегка нервно оглядывается убедиться, что никому нет дела до их разговора.  
– Грег?  
Помедлив, тот всё же сдаётся.  
– Ладно, слушай. Ты теперь свой…

24 мая 2007 года

Дождь льёт, не переставая, стекая потоками по чёрной машине. Чрезвычайно уставший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда даже не пытается смотреть в окно, пока его везут куда-то за пределы Большого Лондона, с самым недовольным видом прижимая к себе пластиковую папку с документами. Мало было трёхдневного расследования и выходки Шерлока, так ещё и его брат не соизволил подождать до завтра…  
Дёрнувшись, автомобиль останавливается, отвлекая Грегори от мрачных мыслей. В следующую секунду водитель распахивает дверь.  
– Приехали, сэр. Дальше машина не проедет – вода поднялась. Но, думаю, вы дойдёте. Вон там, левее, высокий пешеходный мост. Ну и дом мистер Холмса уже виден.  
С крайней неохотой Грегори высовывается из машины, прикидывая расстояние до призывно манящего огнями дома – четверть мили, не больше. И с надеждой смотрит на водителя.  
– Хотя бы зонт?  
– Мне жаль, сэр. Но зонт в этой машине бывает только с мистером Холмсом, а он ждёт вас там.  
– Ладно.  
Сунув папку под плащ, Грегори повыше поднимает воротник и, махнув на прощание, идёт в направлении моста. Вода хлюпает под ногами, поднявшись до середины голени, ледяной дождь заливает за воротник и глаза, а ветер толкает в спину.  
Уже на мосту становится понятна причина залитой дороги – узкая речушка перегорожена принесёнными деревьями, но долго любоваться этим не приходится. Чувствуя себя совсем скверно, Грегори перехватывает поудобнее папку и продолжает путь к двухэтажному дому на небольшой возвышенности.  
Ему удаётся заготовить немало крепких и крайне точных слов, но произнести лишь три:  
– Майкрофт, какого чёрта?  
Распахнув дверь, хозяин дома отступает, успокаивающе поднимая ладони:  
– Добрый вечер, Грег. Я вынужден извиниться за то, что убедил тебя предпринять это неприятное путешествие в такую погоду. Уверяю, что узнай я о ней раньше, непременно перенёс бы нашу встречу на завтра.  
– Вот как? – ввалившись в дом, Грегори сразу суёт папку в руки к Майкрофту и, захлопнув дверь, облегчённо прислоняется к ней. – Так это я ещё зря ехал?  
– Я бы так не сказал, – с долей брезгливости откладывает полученную мокрую папку на тумбочку Майкрофт. – Видишь ли, мне показалось, что ты задолжал кое-какие объяснения.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Да. Мне бы хотелось узнать: почему мой брат сейчас в тюрьме?  
На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание. Затем Грегори, вытерев ладонью мокрое лицо, наклоняется и расшнуровывает оба ботинка. Стащив первый, демонстративно переворачивает его, выливая с полстакана воды. То же самое повторяет со вторым.  
Облачённый в узорчатый темно-синий халат Майкрофт Холмс умудряется выглядеть так, будто на нём тройка-костюм, и вокруг Букингемский дворец.  
Тем временем, сняв ещё и плащ и по-хозяйски развесив его на крючках гардероба, Грегори целенаправленно идёт к приоткрытой двери ванной и, щёлкнув выключателем, закрывает её за собой. Прежде чем включить воду, правда, повысив голос, всё же отвечает:  
– Твой брат умудрился спалить все улики! Ладно, он их воровал – тогда ещё был шанс что-то вернуть. Но сжечь… Вот я и отправил его в камеру на денёк-другой. И я не представляю, как он успел это провернуть за пять минут. Прямо волшебство!  
Шум включённой воды заглушает дальнейшие звуки. Мельком взглянув на натёкшую лужу от ботинок, Майкрофт усмехается и идёт готовить угощение для гостя.  
«Вы получите ответы на все вопросы, инспектор, – тихо говорит он себе. – Пришло время их получить».  
***

Наверное, это не совсем вежливо и прилично…  
Ладно, это откровенное нахальство – ввалиться в чужой дом и без спроса занять ванную хозяина. Правда, шикарную ванную – надо отдать должное. Но всё равно…  
Поэтому, облачившись в найденный новый, из упаковки, халат, Грегори идёт на свет, испытывая некоторое неудобство.  
– Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, стоит извиниться, – произносит он, переступая порог гостиной и разглядывая дымящийся в бокалах глинтвейн и Майкрофта, перебирающего бутылки в баре. – Что я вот так бесцеремонно залез в твою ванную и… Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, Грег, – светски улыбается Майкрофт. – Ты был зол на меня. На погоду. На моего брата. Полагаю, твоё поведение вполне объяснимо. Присаживайся, нужно окончательно согреться.  
– Да, спасибо.  
Он опускается в мягкое кресло, обхватывая ладонями бокал.  
– Лучше выпить сразу.  
Майкрофт прикрывает дверцы бара.  
– Конечно, – Грегори с удовольствием делает глоток. – Очень вкусно… Хотя я действительно зол на тебя. Эти твои драконовские меры с новыми отчётами, формами… – Майкрофт тут же отворачивается, пряча улыбку. – Мало того, что дела забираете, так ещё и требуете писать целое досье!..  
– К сожалению, я вынужден тебя оставить, чтобы сообщить информацию из папки моим людям. Пей глинтвейн. Я скоро.  
Быстро выйдя из гостиной и подхватив по пути папку, Майкрофт устремляется в свой кабинет, оказавшись в котором долго и от души смеётся.  
«Драконовские меры… Как точно…»  
Затем устраивается в кресле у камина, прижимая плечом к уху мобильник и листая страницы досье. Надиктовывая основные моменты, Майкрофт чередует их с распоряжениями, пока не доходит до последней страницы. К этому моменту «скоро» растягивается на непозволительно долго, так что от чтения последнего абзаца его отвлекает странный звук: не то возглас, не то всхлип.  
Убрав мобильник в карман халата, Майкрофт поворачивает голову ко входу в кабинет, где ошарашенный Грегори во все глаза смотрит на него, судорожно вцепившись в дверной косяк.  
– Грег?  
– Черт возьми, у тебя хвост! – восклицает тот и трясёт головой. – Нет, я не мог столько выпить. С одного стакана… Нет.  
Отложив папку, Майкрофт расслабляется в кресле, положив руки на подлокотники, через правый из которых, в самом деле, свешивается длинный шипастый хвост. Осознав, что видение никуда не исчезает, Грегори подходит ближе.  
– И уши! – добавляет, бесцеремонно пялясь на одно и на другое, а потом и на бирюзовую чешую, спускающуюся по шее и по рукам. – Майкрофт, что это? – как-то совсем жалобно вопрошает он.  
– Мой второй облик. Я дракон, – спокойным тоном ответствует Майкрофт.  
– Э-э…  
– Такое очень редко, но возможно.  
– А?..  
– Да, Шерлок тоже.  
– Ах вот как!..  
– Да, именно благодаря этому умению, моему брату удалось сжечь ваши улики, среди которых были некоторые секретные вещи. Поэтому я попрошу вас завтра его освободить.  
– Э-э…  
– Не сегодня потому, что ему всё-таки стоило быть аккуратнее. Он вызвал неуместные подозрения.  
– М…  
– Я бы не назвал это наказанием. Скорее, небольшим поводом задуматься и учесть ошибки в дальнейшем.  
– А?..  
– Ну, это совсем просто. Обратился в полноценного дракона и сжег всё без остатка.  
– Хм.  
– Нет. Полноценный дракон выглядит иначе: гораздо выше и объёмнее. Это половинное превращение, Грег. В нём таким, как мы, удобнее всего. Ещё вопросы?  
Грегори надолго замолкает. Всё ещё удивлённо разглядывает Майкрофта, потирает ладонью лоб, моргает несколько раз.  
И, решившись, всё же задаёт первый осмысленный вопрос:  
– А потрогать можно?  
На этот раз озадачивается Майкрофт.  
– Полагаю, это лишнее, – всё же отвечает он, вставая с кресла. – Вернёмся в гостиную, Грег. Там удобнее.  
И первым идёт к выходу, оставляя Грегори пялиться на высовывающийся из-под халата хвост и думать, настоящий ли он. Пока кончик хвоста вдруг не оплетает его лодыжку и не тянет к двери.  
Невольно улыбнувшись, Грегори покорно следует за хозяином дома.  
***

Они молчат.  
Долго, почти десять минут – Грегори специально засёк по часам.  
И потягивают красное вино из бокалов под лёгкое потрескивание огня в камине.  
Почему-то Грегори это кажется нормальным. Ему на удивление спокойно, даже когда он переводит взгляд с пламени на бокал в когтистой руке хозяина дома, на заострившийся профиль и поблёскивающую чешую на шее. Словно почувствовав взгляд, Майкрофт лениво поворачивает голову, и Грегори замирает при виде светящихся ледяной синевой глаз.  
– Твои зрачки!  
– Я сейчас больше дракон, чем человек.  
Он словно вырастает на несколько дюймов, когда, поставив бокал, опускает руки на подлокотники кресла. Правда, спина со стороны всё равно кажется странно сутулой.  
– А…  
– Это сложенные крылья, Грег.  
– Так ты умеешь летать!  
– Разумеется. И на дешёвые фокусы вроде выпускания искр я тоже способен. Только не вижу в них смысла.  
– Пожалуй, я тоже, – кивает Грегори и, встретившись взглядом с Майкрофтом, мотает головой. – Ладно, не тоже. На что-нибудь такое я бы посмотрел, но ты ведь не станешь…  
Подперев костяшками когтистых пальцев подбородок, Майкрофт с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как доблестный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда пытается вести себя как взрослый. Ему это не особо удаётся – бессвязные восклицания вроде: «Вау! Дракон! Не, ну надо же! Ы!» считываются на раз-два, даже будучи непроизнесёнными вслух.  
Чтобы осознать, что над ним смеются, Грегори требуется полминуты.  
– Ты развлекаешься! – обвиняюще тыкает пальцем он.  
– Да.  
– Я что, так…  
– Именно.  
Грегори шумно сопит. Майкрофт поднимается с кресла, неторопливо подходит к камину и пробует поворошить угли. Выпрямившись, поворачивается к гостю, прищуриваясь и скрещивая руки на груди.  
И Грегори, вдруг забыв, как дышать, заворожено смотрит на ожившую легенду. Высокий, не показалось – действительно ставший выше человек, с льдистыми глазами, заострившимися подбородком и ушами, чешуёй от основания шеи до кончиков когтистых пальцев на ногах и хвоста. С царственной осанкой и притом в длинном, расшитом изображениями китайских драконов халате.  
Невозмутимый. Холодный. До жути опасный.  
– Дракон на службе у Короны, – вырывается у Грегори. – Живой дракон! Ты… Как же так? Что нужно тебе и Шерлоку от нас? Чему вы… служите?  
Майкрофт едва заметно приподнимает одну бровь.  
– Что нам нужно? Мы занимаемся пресечением зла.  
– То есть вы служите добру?  
– Пресечение зла – это служение не добру, а правосудию, Грег, – хладнокровно возражает Майкрофт. – Не месть за сделанное, но уничтожение самой возможности причинять дальнейший вред.  
– Ну а… Подожди. Думаю, этим занимается Шерлок. А ты?  
– И я. Я всего лишь мешаю преступникам наносить вред в большем, чем это бывает в делах у тебя или у Шерлока, масштабе… – Майкрофт достаёт из кармана монету с профилем королевы. – И присматриваю за этой страной.  
***

Май 2011 года 

– …Вот так он и сказал, Джон, – отодвинув опустевшую кружку, Грегори облокачивается о стойку бара. – А потом спрятал фунт и посоветовал не забивать этим голову. И стал обратно человеком. Честно говоря, я ещё долго думал, не показалось ли мне это.  
– О, знакомая история, – соглашается Джон. – Когда я увидел таким Шерлока, тоже думал, что померещилось. Но он… Они же, правда, драконы, Грег. Настоящие! А мы…  
– А мы – полезные ребята. Для обоих. Поэтому нам и рассказали… Только вот тебя Шерлок катал, а мне только за кончик хвоста подержаться разрешили.  
– Подожди. Кто разрешил? Шерлок?  
– Майкрофт.  
– Оу. Смело. Как же ты его отловил?  
– Ну… хм… – Грегори понижает голос. – Скорее довёл. Его как-то достало, что я всё время, пока отчитывался по расследованию, пялился на его хвост, так что он вручил мне его в руки.  
– В руки.  
– Ага. На две минуты. Тёплый оказался.  
– Дракон весь тёплый, – со знанием дела подтверждает Джон. – А возле крыльев вообще горячий.  
– Ну, к крыльям меня не подпускали, поверю на слово… – пауза. – А уши?  
– А за уши удобно держаться.  
– Да ну! Серьёзно?  
– Ага. Они крепкие и сворачиваются в трубочку. Видимо, чтобы ветер не попадал. Для полёта самое оно.  
– Ясно… – Грегори завистливо вздыхает. – Ну, рад за тебя, Джон. Шерлок тебе доверяет. Больше, чем мне, раз покатать решил.  
– Попроси тоже. Его или Майкрофта.  
– Да ты что! Шерлок ещё просто отмахнётся, а к Майкрофту я с таким не сунусь. Королевский дракон… Ты не видел его в ярости, Джон. Он прожег даже дыры в стенах, когда кто-то из его подчинённых что-то там натворил. У меня руки тряслись потом полвечера, хотя я просто краем глаза глянул на это со стороны, – Грегори заметно передёргивает. – Жуткое зрелище.  
– О, тогда, конечно, не стоит, – Джон проверяет, который час. – Кто их там знает, на что они разозлятся… Четверть девятого, Грег. Пойду я, пожалуй.  
– Да я тоже уже… Увидимся!  
– Пока.  
*** 

Девять вечера по лондонскому времени. В гостиной дома 221б по Бейкер-стрит, растянувшись на всю комнату, на тонком ковре лежат два дракона. Изумрудный, устроив морду на левом крыле, правым когтем легко поддевает и дзинькает струной скрипки. Бирюзовый, приняв аналогичную позу, проводит кончиком когтя по лежащему перед ним зонту.  
Джон останавливается на пороге всего на секунду.  
Затем спокойно снимает с себя и вешает на крючок двери куртку. Аккуратно переступая через крылья, лапы, хвосты, пробирается к письменному столу, ставит телефон на зарядку и тем же способом проходит на кухню. Головы двух драконов безмолвно поворачиваются, следя за ним всё это время, и как-то одинаково тоскливо вздыхают.  
Шерлок тренькает струной. Майкрофт достаёт из-под крыла часы на цепочке и щёлкает крышкой циферблата.  
На кухне Джон, включив чайник, беззаботно насвистывает прилипший в пабе мотивчик.  
– Теперь видишь? – уточняет Шерлок.  
– Теперь вижу, – кивает Майкрофт. – Военный. Рад, что ты нашёл, кому заняться твоей спиной, братец. Раз уж ты предпочитаешь игнорировать полезные места.  
– В тех полезных местах люди неаккуратны, – фыркает Шерлок, оставляя в покое скрипку.  
– Мой вид это опровергает.  
– Твой вид – результат запугивания и шантажа. Они просто не смеют сделать что-то не так.  
– Я бы назвал это дипломатией, – меланхолично поправляет брата Майкрофт. – К тому же теперь эта проблема решена. Джон, – повышает он голос, приметив возвращающегося в гостиную с кружкой чая в руках Джона. – Пожалуй, мне стоит поблагодарить вас за защиту гражданских от чувства юмора моего брата.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – отмахивается Джон, переступая через крыло, лапу и добираясь до кресла.  
– Если бы вы ещё предостерегли его от подобных действий…  
С недовольным ворчанием Шерлок поднимается с пола и, обратившись в человека и одёрнув пиджак, гордо уходит за чаем.  
– Предостерегайте сами, Майкрофт. Я как-то не горю желанием быть съеденным.  
Бирюзовый дракон усаживается на ковёр и чуть склоняет голову, прищуриваясь.  
– Простите?  
– Он сказал, что люди для него на вкус как курица, так что я бы не хотел попасть ему на зуб.  
Морда дракона расплывается в снисходительной улыбке.  
– Джон, я бы не стал так легко верить тому, что говорит мой брат. Мне понятно, что вам не хватает знаний нашей натуры, но право слово…  
Он качает головой, и Джон, отпив чая, настораживается.  
– Он наврал мне.  
– Конечно.  
– Ясно. Хм… Конечно. Как я только мог поверить?..  
– Именно.  
– К тому же…  
– К тому же люди никогда не были на вкус как курица, – перебивает его Майкрофт. – Говядина. Так будет гораздо точнее.  
Поперхнувшись, Джон разбрызгивает чай, громко кашляя, пока не понимает, что его по спине заботливо постукивает дракон.  
– Ну-ну, будет вам…  
– Майкрофт…  
– И да, я не сказал вам, что драконы нашего вида никогда не ели людей.  
– Это обнадёживает, – закончив откашливаться, признаёт Джон.  
– Я тоже так думаю. Прослыть какими-то каннибалами… совершенный абсурд. Нет. Своих врагов мы испепеляем. Быстро и без следа… Вам принести ещё чая, Джон?  
– Оставь его в покое, Майкрофт, – раздраженно требует Шерлок, появляясь с наполненной кружкой и с ногами забираясь на диван. – Ты уже прочитал мне нотацию. Посмотрел в телефоне, что это были те списки, и удалил фото. Миссия завершена, проваливай! Хочу, чтоб мои законные две недели начались сейчас.  
Подцепив когтями зонтик с ковра, бирюзовый дракон превращается в человека.  
– Что ж, полагаю, ты прав. Правда, я не представляю, как ты справишься в четверг, ведь если ты помнишь…  
– Я прекрасно помню! И справлюсь. Тебе пора.  
– Ну, как знаешь, Шерлок. Приятного вечера, Джон, – протягивает ему руку Майкрофт. – В этот раз уделите больше внимания левой лопатке моего брата.  
– Майкрофт!  
– И тебе приятного вечера, дорогой брат.  
Под возмущённое сопение Шерлока Майкрофт гордо выходит из комнаты.  
*** 

Человек не в состоянии удивляться долго. Даже к самой фантастической ситуации можно привыкнуть, смириться и жить так, будто это норма. Ну а крепкая психика военного врача в этом отличное подспорье. Так что Джон привыкает к периодическому одракониванию своего соседа, лишь изредка поражаясь, сколь долго тот это скрывал. Визит Майкрофта и вовсе вылетает из головы, так что СМС поздним вечером в среду оказывается неожиданностью.  
«Я бы посоветовал вам взять на завтра выходной, Джон. Понадобится присмотреть за моим братом. МХ»  
«Почему я?»  
«Меня он не пустит на порог ещё 12 дней. МХ»  
Джон потирает пальцами лоб, думая над ответом.  
«По-вашему, Шерлок нуждается в няньке?»  
«Больше, чем вы можете предположить. МХ»  
«А вы не думали, что он большой мальчик? И может жить без опеки, а?»  
«Просто возьмите выходной, Джон. МХ»  
«Я не обязан»  
«Майкрофт?»  
Попытка позвонить заканчивается неудачей – телефон отключен. Помедлив, Джон всё-таки набирает номер Сары, собираясь непременно вернуться к этому вопросу при первой же встрече со старшим Холмсом.  
***

Утро четверга доказывает Джону, что удивиться ещё больше – возможно. Всего-то нужно постучать в дверь комнаты соседа по квартире – просто уточнить, можно ли всё же уйти на работу. Заглянуть, не дождавшись ответа, и увидеть пустую спальню.  
– Ушёл. Тем лучше, – кивает себе Джон, намереваясь уйти, когда слышит звонкое:  
– Апчхи!  
Голову он поворачивает мгновенно.  
Из вороха одеял на кровати Шерлока неловко выбирается маленький зелёный драконёнок. Пухлое, до крайности забавное существо с голубыми раскосыми глазами, прижатыми к голове ушками, миниатюрными крыльями, лапками и коротким хвостом.  
Оно широко улыбается, приметив Джона, и снова звонко чихает.  
– Апчхи! Ур-р…  
Джон закрывает глаза. Открывает. Ничего не меняется.  
Тогда он достаёт мобильник из кармана джинсов и без особой надежды набирает знакомый номер. Абонент, впрочем, отвечает сразу.  
– Майкрофт?  
– Здравствуйте, Джон. Честно признаться, я ожидал вашего звонка несколько раньше.  
– Майкрофт, что это?  
– Подозреваю, что вы говорите о моём брате.  
– Если передо мной он, то да.  
– Что ж, видите ли, Джон, некоторые превращения Шерлок контролировать не может. И потому иногда, довольно редко, он на сутки становится тем, кем действительно является в силу своего возраста по нашим меркам.  
– То есть?  
– Младенцем. Обычно это заканчивается к сорока человеческим годам.  
– Ясно, – Джон с силой трёт ладонью лоб. – Так. Что делать мне?  
– Наблюдать за тем, чтобы Шерлок не причинил себе вред. У него сознание малыша, так что не стоит надолго оставлять его одного. К сожалению, меня ждут в Испании, и я не могу больше задерживать самолёт. Всего доброго, Джон. Спасибо, что согласились.  
– Но, Майкрофт? Ма?..  
Лишь короткие гудки служат ответом.  
Покачав головой, Джон убирает мобильник в карман и переводит взгляд на кровать.  
– Так, Шерлок…  
В одеялах драконёнка уже нет. Он обнаруживается у ног и с феноменальной скоростью карабкается вверх по джинсам и свитеру Джона.  
– Твою ж… Шерлок! – шипит сквозь зубы Джон, ощущая острые когти.  
Добравшись до плеч и расцарапав ещё и их, дракоша, насколько хватает крыльев, обнимает Джона за шею, утыкаясь горячим лбом куда-то чуть ниже уха.  
– Ур-р…  
Рефлекторно обняв его, мягкого – не чета взрослому дракону, тёплого, Джон садится на край кровати. Ему есть над чем поломать голову: что делать с этим детёнышем целые сутки, чем кормить, как занять, можно ли уберечь хоть какую-то часть собственного тела от острых, как бритва, когтей, а ещё – почему его самого это ну вообще никак не удивляет?  
– Значит, младенец, – произносит он вслух. – Какой-то ты горячий. Не заболел? Или для вас это норма?  
Драконёнок отстраняется, уцепившись за свитер, и смотрит большими голубыми глазами на Джона. Потом улыбается во всю мордашку и вновь прижимается к шее.  
– Только не говори, что считаешь меня своей мамочкой.  
– Ур-р…  
– Понятно.  
*** 

В своей жизни Джону приходилось делать много вещей. Разных. Иногда странных. Возня с маленьким драконом – достойное продолжение этого списка.  
Первым делом, он заходит в свою спальню и достаёт из недр шкафа комплект военной формы. Иной способ хоть немного защитить тело от когтей в голову как-то не приходит. За время поисков одежды и переодевания Шерлок умудряется подпалить покрывало кровати в двух местах и расплавить будильник.  
Джон думает, что это будет длинный день, и, стащив с кровати драконёнка, несёт его на кухню, где греет чудом обнаруженное в холодильнике молоко.  
Шерлок с наслаждением царапает стены, разбивает три тарелки, испепеляет солонку и долго чихает от попавшего в нос перца.  
Заглянувшая чуть позже к жильцам миссис Хадсон застаёт умилительную картину: поудобнее перехватив драконёнка, Джон пытается напоить его молоком, на что малыш чихает, вертится, царапается и выпускает искры разных цветов.  
– Думаю, ему больше понравится сырое мясо, дорогой. Я тут приготовила немного вырезки.  
– Да, спасибо миссис Хадсон, – благодарно кивает Джон, отставляя бутылочку с молоком и пробитой пробкой и позволяя оживившемуся дракоше с восторгом исследовать кусочки мяса на подносе. Понимание приходит позже. – Подождите. То есть вы тоже в курсе?  
– Того, что Шерлок – дракон? Ну, конечно, Джон. Я сидела с ним, таким, во Флориде. Должна сказать, он заметно подрос.  
Присев рядышком на диван, миссис Хадсон с улыбкой наблюдает, как довольное существо лакомится угощением.  
– То есть вы знаете, чем его занять?  
– О, очень просто. Включи детский канал, чтобы было побольше мультиков, и поддерживай, когда он будет пробовать учиться летать.  
– Всего-то? Что ж, это будет просто…  
*** 

Дракоша выматывается лишь поздно ночью. К этому моменту Джон окончательно становится для него лучшим человеком на свете – после выпускания мыльных пузырей с помощью раствора шампуня и раскрученной ручки. В конце концов, уставший Шерлок сворачивается на диване, устроив голову у временной мамочки на колене, и довольно урчит, когда его укутывают в нагретую камуфляжную куртку и поглаживают по спине.  
Джон чувствует себя усталым, но до крайности счастливым. Почему-то никакой сказки в голову не приходит, так что он вполголоса рассказывает о своём детстве, совместных вылазках с Гарриет, драках и учёбе игре на кларнете. Потом, в очередной раз почесав за ушком засыпающего дракончика, вдруг понимает, какую именно историю стоило вспомнить с самого начала. И поражается самому себе – не додуматься раньше до такой очевидной вещи…  
Выключив пультом телевизор и погасив лампу, прикрывает глаза, принимаясь вновь поглаживать малыша. С детства врезавшиеся в память строки всплывают сами собой.  
– В подземной норке жил да был когда-то один хоббит…  
И ощущает кончиками пальцев как, зевнув, улыбается дракон.  
*** 

Тихое утро на Бейкер-стрит. Солнечный свет ещё только начинает пробиваться сквозь окна гостиной, но Шерлок – вопреки обыкновению – уже проснулся. Он чувствует тепло, плотную ткань куртки и слышит сонное дыхание.  
А ещё осознаёт, что лежит на коленях у Джона под его рукой, устроенной на плече.  
Под рукой, покрытой ожогами и царапинами в слишком большом количестве.  
Шерлок резко садится на диване, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время не находя слов. Дотоле чутко спавший Джон открывает глаза.  
– Привет.  
В голосе – безумная усталость. Терпение. И пронзительно искренняя забота.  
Расширившимися глазами Шерлок оглядывает Джона с головы до ног, молча вскакивает с места и уходит. Проводив его взглядом, Джон криво усмехается.  
– Спасибо тебе, Джон, – передразнивая, говорит он себе и, вздохнув, запрокидывает голову, устраивая затылок на спинке дивана. Наконец, можно ни о чём не беспокоиться. Хотя бы какое-то время.  
Шерлок появляется полминуты спустя.  
Он по-прежнему не произносит ни слова, лишь садится рядом, сжимая в руке два тюбика. Джон озадаченно чуть приподнимает голову.  
– Что?  
И мгновенно напрягается, когда Шерлок касается его шеи кончиками пальцев, но не успевает возмутиться – открутив колпачок с красного тюбика, Шерлок выдавливает мазь на подушечки пальцев и принимается осторожно втирать её в царапины на шее.  
– Шерлок, я мог сам.  
– Помолчи, – от души советует тот, и Джон, в самом деле, замолкает.  
Этот Шерлок уже привычнее – внимательный, занятый делом. Только вот руки у него дрожат – совсем немного, но всё же заметно. И сосредоточенности хватает на полминуты – намазать шею, а потом вдруг опустить руку и уткнуться лбом в плечо.  
И бормотать, очень быстро, на грани слышимости. Так, что лишь при большом усилии Джон разбирает отдельные слова:  
– …Полдюйма до сонной артерии… Каких-то полдюйма… Немного левее – и…  
– Шерлок.  
– Полдюйма…  
– Шерлок, хватит! Это просто царапины.  
– Слишком близко…  
Шумно вздохнув, Шерлок отстраняется и, выдавив ещё мазь, добавляет её к шее и растягивает вырез футболки, открывая порезы на ключице. Пожалуй, самое время отодвинуться и забрать мазь, только Джон понимает, насколько важно это человеку рядом. Насколько важно сделать всё самому.  
И потому – терпит.  
Когда Шерлок бесцеремонно задирает футболку и втирает мазь в алые полосы.  
Когда разворачивает за плечи и проверяет спину.  
Когда закатывает по одной штанине и смазывает порезы на ногах.  
Когда долго занимается руками, чередуя мазь от порезов и мазь от ожогов.  
Он очень старателен. Очень методичен. И очень сдержан.  
И лишь покончив со всем и отнеся мазь на кухню, он становится перед Джоном и произносит одно слово, очень чётко:  
– Спасибо.  
И прежде, чем Джон успевает ответить, опускается перед ним на колени и, осторожно взяв за ладони, устраивает их на собственной склонённой голове.  
Джон каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что надо молчать. Смотреть на заостряющиеся кончики ушей и появляющиеся чешуйки. Ему нравится это зрелище. Это чудо, а видение чудес всегда завораживает, заставляет улыбаться, мальчишески радоваться самой причастности к тайне.  
А потом вдруг приходит понимание, что ничего больше не болит. Ни одна царапина, ни один ожог. Они не затянулись, нет, – просто стало не больно.  
Шерлок открывает светящиеся глаза, жадно выискивая малейшие изменения.  
– Спасибо, – искренне говорит Джон. – Мне лучше.  
– Как и мне. Лучшее обращение за последние двадцать лет.  
– О. Так ты помнишь, что было?  
– Я не осознаю себя в том облике, но могу всё вспомнить, приняв этот. Ты не сразу догадался использовать военную форму.  
– Ну, знаешь, я как-то не ожидал, что у тебя вырастут такие когти. Мог бы и предупредить.  
– Майкрофт наверняка сообщил тебе всю информацию. Смысл мне тратить время?  
– О. Разумеется, – Джон поднимается с дивана, обходя Шерлока и следуя в направлении ванной. – Что человек, что дракон…  
– Джон?  
– Всё нормально.  
Быстро поднявшись, Шерлок в два счёта обгоняет Джона, преграждая ему путь в ванную когтистой рукой.  
– Нехорошо?  
– Мешать мне умыться? Очень нехорошо, Шерлок.  
– Нет, я... о другом. За мной всегда присматривал Майкрофт. Вчера это делал ты. И был доволен. Значит ли это, что и в будущем ты…  
– Так, стоп! То есть это с тобой происходит регулярно?  
– Да.  
– Хм… И ты предлагаешь мне периодически покрываться ожогами и царапинами?  
– Ты можешь использовать перчатки.  
– Ты не ответил.  
Шерлок едва слышно вздыхает, возвращая глазам обычный вид.  
– Глупая идея. Понятно. Хорошего дня.  
Он отходит к холодильнику, вынимая из него масло, сыр и джем на стол. Джон так и стоит у двери в ванную, наблюдая за Шерлоком.  
– С тебя две ручки, свитер, покрывало и упаковка шампуня. И покупай сразу две, если хочешь, чтобы с тобой маленьким было во что играть.  
Шерлок оборачивается, успевая увидеть лишь закрывающуюся дверь в ванную. Он подкидывает и ловит нож, улыбаясь мальчишески беззаботно, до крайности напоминая одного маленького шаловливого дракона.

Эпилог

На шестом этаже нежилой многоэтажки пожар. Сотрудников разместившихся здесь фирм давно нет – глубокая ночь, поджигатели и вовсе успели скрыться, а на скорое прибытие пожарной команды рассчитывать не приходится – это малозаселённый район Лондона из сплошных офисных зданий, так что даже увидеть отсветы пламени некому.  
На часах четверть второго. Первоначально охвативший лишь один кабинет огонь уже вырвался в коридор, поднимается по панелям вдоль ступенек, и это несколько тревожит двоих людей. Убедившись, что лестница в этом крыле только одна, инспектор Лестрейд и Джон Уотсон почти бегом возвращаются в нужный офис, где братья Холмсы вдвоём копаются в компьютере.  
– Отсюда нет второго выхода! И другой лестницы нет! – с порога сообщает Грегори, и Шерлок, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от монитора, спокойно подтверждает:  
– Разумеется, инспектор. При этой планировке они не предусмотрены.  
– Шерлок, мы и к лифту не подойдём. Там чёрный дым, – пытается дозваться Джон.  
– Да, запах гари уже ощутим. Посмотри сюда, – тыкает он в экран, обращаясь уже к Майкрофту. – Номер контракта и дата. Он всё-таки выезжал.  
– Да, Шерлок. Ты прав, – кивает Майкрофт. – Майлз действительно вывез информацию о подлодке за рубеж. Теперь у нас есть основания для ареста и допроса.  
– Перекидывай файлы себе.  
Пока Майкрофт пересылает документы на свой e-mail, Шерлок сцепляет пальцы за спиной и сводит лопатки, разминая спину. Потом смотрит на одинаково недоумевающих Грегори и Джона и, в два шага оказавшись у двери, высовывается в коридор.  
– К нам подбирается дым! – не оставляет попыток дозваться Грегори.  
– Неверно. К нам подбирается фосген, инспектор.  
– Подожди. Это же…  
– Дихлорангидрид уксусной кислоты. Бесцветный газ с запахом прелого сена. Не чувствуете? Боевое отравляющее вещество. Успешно использовался в первую мировую. Выделяется при горении некоторых пластмасс.  
Прикинув расстояние до огня, Шерлок закрывает дверь.  
– Так, а чем защититься? – хмурится Грегори.  
– Если я правильно помню… – вмешивается Джон.  
– Если ты правильно помнишь, – перебивает его Шерлок. – Средство защиты – противогаз. Антидота нет. Смерть от удушья. Майкрофт, ты скоро?  
– Почти закончил. Полторы минуты на последний архив.  
– Хорошо.  
Шерлок прохаживается вдоль стеклянной стены, задумчиво рассматривая спящий город. Грегори спрашивает у Джона:  
– Пожарная же не успеет потушить? Мы задохнёмся раньше.  
– Учитывая, что они до сих пор не доехали, да.  
– И что нам?..  
– Готово, – сообщает Майкрофт, вставая со стула и выбираясь из-за стола. – Ну что, вовремя они не подъедут? – уточняет он у Шерлока.  
– По моим расчётам, опоздают на семнадцать минут. Очевидно. И потом ещё спускаться по обгорелой лестнице…  
– Не особо приятная перспектива, – соглашается Майкрофт, оглядываясь. – Полагаю, вы готовы?  
– К чему?  
– К тому, чтобы выбираться отсюда, конечно! – фыркает Шерлок и без колебаний обращается в большого дракона. – Залезай, Джон.  
– Да. Конечно.  
Джон с готовностью усаживается на склонённую шею, берётся за уши, и Шерлок, сдвинув когтем все защёлки и выбив наружу две трети стены, расправляет крылья и улетает вниз. Ошарашено уставившийся на это Грегори не сразу приходит в себя и, помотав головой, переводит взгляд на место, где стоял Майкрофт.  
– О господи!  
Разлегшись на половину офиса и подперев морду когтями, на него задумчиво смотрит бирюзовый дракон. Он легко постукивает хвостом, ожидая, пока шарахнувшийся в сторону человек придёт в себя.  
– Это же ты, да?  
– Безусловно, Грег. Сколько себя помню, это был я. Так и будешь стоять?  
– А… А что?..  
Дракон выразительно вздыхает.  
– Мне казалось, мой брат и Джон провели достаточно наглядную демонстрацию.  
– И?..  
– Забирайся ко мне на шею, и полетели за ними.  
– Но…  
– И рекомендую поспешить. Это запах становится всё более раздражающим, не находишь?  
С потрясённым видом Грегори подходит к поднявшемуся на лапы дракону и перекидывает ногу через шею. Майкрофт тут же выпрямляется, так что удержать равновесие удаётся с трудом.  
– За что мне держаться?  
– Не поверю, что Джон не рассказал. За уши, Грег. По опыту человеческих наездников это удобнее всего.  
Грегори не заставляет себя просить дважды: взявшись за два уха, он с восторгом разглядывает чешую, обернувшись – крылья.  
– Меня покатает дракон! – вырывается у него.  
– Точно.  
Усмехнувшись, Майкрофт подходит к краю пола и расправляет крылья.  
– Как насчёт прогулки над Лондоном, Грег?  
– То есть ты не думаешь просто спустить меня вниз?  
– Можно и просто… Только вот мой брат надеется, что мы всё-таки полетаем. И уже воспользовался своей форой по времени. Шерлок не теряет надежды хотя бы раз меня обогнать. 

 

Конец


End file.
